


feels so high (when it’s just us two)

by moccatoccata



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, blame that vcr, newly wed markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccatoccata/pseuds/moccatoccata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t regret falling in love with Jinyoung, he didn’t regret marrying the younger man.</p><p>And for Mark, that was the most important one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels so high (when it’s just us two)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's mocca here and i'm back with my newest fic with my other otp besides jackbum hahah... I completely blame their opv at the concert and their song and their usual sweetness it makes my teeth ache. i also want to make a newly wed couple so ... all of those results in this word vomit lol. as usual it's unbeta-ed and comments as well as kudos are greatly appreciated. hope you'll enjoy this~

The sound of alarm clock beeping woke Mark up that morning. Groaning, he blindly reached for the bedside table in order to turn it off only to find out that it wasn’t his that was beeping and Mark blinked.

“Sorry,” a husky voice muttered from behind him and Mark turned, facing Jinyoung who just smiled sheepishly at him. “I forgot to turn mine off.”

“That’s okay,” replied Mark, yawning as he wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s body. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

The younger man mumbled sleepily before nuzzling Mark’s neck and Mark fell asleep hearing the sound of Jinyoung’s steady breath and the sound of Jinyoung’s steady breath and the scent of his mint shampoo.

He woke up later that morning to the light that managed to pass through their curtain—they didn’t want to purchase the thicker one, it didn’t help waking up in the weekdays—filling their room with the soft glow of morning light. Mark yawned and rubbed his eyes before glancing to look at the clock which showed that it was already thirty past eight. They usually slept until late in the morning during weekends but today was a special day and they still needed to get everything set for their housewarming party this afternoon.

“Jinyoungie,” cooed Mark as he rubbed Jinyoung’s body to get the younger man wake up. “Wake up, we need to get ready.”

Jinyoung whined and nuzzled deeper into the crook of Mark’s neck. He mumbled something but it was inaudible to Mark’s ear. It was very cute though and Mark found himself giggling softly.

The older then kissed the crown of Jinyoung’s head before descending to his forehead. He then peppered Jinyoung’s with small pecks, making the younger squirmed and whined which only made Mark’s attack intensified. It wasn’t long before Jinyoung laughed.

“ _Hyung_! Stop it! Okay, okay, I’m waking up! I already woke up! _Hyuuuung_!” screamed Jinyoung amidst all of his laughter. He thrashed on the bed to escape from Mark’s clutch and his tickling kisses but the older just laughed louder and moved on top of Jinyoung’s body to stop him from rolling on the bed.

Their tickling session ended with Jinyoung’s slightly dazed gaze and flushed face as the result of laughing so much. His hair was tousled and his face looked swollen because of sleep but it was that sight that made Mark fondly sighed.

“Good morning, Tuan Jinyoung,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Jinyoung which the black haired reciprocated gladly while wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck.

“And good morning to you too, Park Mark,” Jinyoung breathed out, his gaze soft as he brushed Mark’s hair using his fingers.

(xxx)

Jinyoung just put the freshly cooked egg on the plate when Mark entered the kitchen, beaming when he sniff the breakfast. He put his towel on his neck while circling the kitchen island to pull jinyoung into a hug.

“Oh come on, we just met ten minutes ago,” Jinyoung chuckled as Mark planted a kiss on his cheek.

“But I already miss you, Jinyoungie,” said Mark, trying to put on his best cutesy look added with cute sound effect which made Jinyoung pinched his cheek before getting a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge.

“How will you endure it when I go for a business trip one day?”

“Don’t remind me,” whined Mark. “You’re so cruel, Jinyoungie. You talk about leaving me when we’re just moving into this house.”

“Then eat your food quickly,” said Jinyoung, pouring the juice into a glass before putting it in front of Mark. “We still need to arrange the bowls on the refreshment table.”

Mark looked around their kitchen, beautifully decorated with flowers and ribbons and ceiling decorations he and Jinyoung worked hard to arrange since two days ago. He looked back at Jinyoung who was eating his breakfast and before Mark could help it, he grinned.

“I’m very happy right now.”

To which Jinyoung replied with an equally wide grin. “Me too.”

(xxx)

Mark was sitting on the sofa as he watched his lover took a round around the room, hopping from one table to the next like a bee who was searching for honey. In this case it was to fuss around, moving the vase—it isn’t in the middle enough—or fixing the ribbon decorations on the wall—Mark, it’s asymmetrical what should I do—and through it all Mark just hummed here and there and gave response when it was needed.

But seeing the way Jinyoung looked—he looked like he almost cry in frustration—Mark finally stood up; crossing the room to reach the younger man. He pulled Jinyoung’s hands and squeezed it, mumbling about how Jinyoung should’ve taken a deep breath. “Everything will be fine, Jinyoungie.”

“But I want this to be perfect!” Jinyoung’s hands felt clammy to Mark’s skin. “Our family will be here, our friends will be here. I don’t want anything looked ugly or something…”

“Oh, Jinyoung,” sighed Mark as he cupped Jinyoung’s face, the younger looked agitated right now and Mark could see the tiredness in his eyes. “They’re our family and friends, they already see us when we’re on our low and I’m sure it’s worse than just an asymmetrical ribbon.”

He pulled the younger closer to him and Jinyoung put his head on Mark’s shoulder, breathing softly as Mark drew circles on his back. They stayed like that for a moment, hugging each other and just savoring each other’s presence until Jinyoung hummed a song which made Mark quickly turned to face his lover, although from his point of view the only thing he could see was Jinyoung’s hair.

“Is that…”

“Yep,” replied Jinyoung, lifting his head from Mark’s shoulder to face him. “It’s our dance song during our reception party.”

Jinyoung continued to hum while both of them started to sway, feeling the music, and before they know it, they already twirled around the room; Jinyoung was now belting out the lyrics and Mark rapped to his own. It was strange for anyone who watched it, two grown men in light blue and light pink suit dancing around to a music only they knew.

_Feels so high when it's just us two, most of the time I'm lost without you..._

“I can’t believe that you decided to use this song for our dance,” commented Mark when they both had finally wind down to only swayed side to side again. “It’s not a fitting for a wedding dance.”

Jinyoung smiled. “I rearranged it though, didn’t I? I remember the confused look on your face when the music started to play. How can you not remember your song?”

“Excuse me for not recognizing it,” Mark pouted. It wasn’t his fault that Jinyoung decided to rearrange it into a softer, sweeter and slower song when it was originally a dance track more fit for a club. “And it’s not my song, it’s our song.”

“Do you know why I choose Higher for our dance song?” asked Jinyoung, his eyes though didn’t look at Mark but was focusing on the ruffled collar of Mark’s suit courtesy of their impulsive dance from before.

“Well, it’s our song but we’ve made many others which are more suitable,” uttered Mark. He looked at Jinyoung in confusion. “And it wasn’t the first song which we made together...ah...”

“I know... it’s probably stupid but... it’s the first song we performed together and I mean it’s only both of us so... what am I saying...” Jinyoung’s ears were stained pink and Mark could see the faint blush also coloured his cheeks. “I’m a sap, right?”

Mark grinned. “But it’s also one of the reasons I fall in love with you though.”

“Cheese.” Jinyoung muttered before releasing himself from Mark’s hold which made Mark pouted once again. “Stop pouting before I kiss you.”

“Maybe that’s why I pout. I have to restrain myself in front of the others after all.”

“Dork,” was the only thing which Jinyoung said before he leant to kiss Mark on the lips, not passionate enough to burn but it was still enough to make their face flushed when they broke apart.

“Go fix your hair,” said Mark, his fingers were brushing through Jinyoung’s hair which had some stray strands sticking out. “I’ll clean up around here before anyone arrives.”

“Who told you to ruffle my hair when we kissed,” Jinyoung huffed before turning to go upstairs. “I’m counting on you to make everything sparkles... and don’t forget to fix your tie, it’s crooked.”

“Yes, sir,” Mark answered while saluting Jinyoung which made the younger laughed as he dashed upstairs. Mark heart swelled and with a big smile on his face, he took a round around the house to make sure everything was okay.

He didn’t know if in the future he and Jinyoung would have an argument about which brand of detergent would have the best scent or maybe yelled at each other because someone forgot that it was his turn to throw the trash but there’s one thing he knew.

He didn’t regret falling in love with Jinyoung, he didn’t regret marrying the younger man.

And for Mark, that was the most important one.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me (and fics I didn't post here) on my tumblr gottujuh.tumblr.com


End file.
